


Dirty Thoughts In Dirty Places

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kakashi and Obito discover a mouse in their house and Obito is determined to get rid of it. Kakashi, however, is very horny and they end up having sex in the Wal-Mart while purchasing rat poison. When they get back, Pakkun has caught the mouse.





	Dirty Thoughts In Dirty Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXxxXTobiPusssyDestroyerxxXXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxxXTobiPusssyDestroyerxxXXx/gifts).



> Okay, here's the story. So I lost a bet to TobiPusssyDestroyer and I said I'd write a fic where Kakashi and Obito fuck in a Wal-Mart and there's a mouse involved. This turned out to be the dirtiest, naughtiest smut I've ever written, so I didn't want to put it on my account. That's how we got here. Any questions?
> 
> Also, there may be a sequel with a KakaObiYama threesome. Stay tuned.

Kakashi was more than content as he lay beside Obito on their shared mattress. The other man was touching and biting all the right places and it was making him as hard as it was possible to be. They had to start getting rid of these clothes; he wanted some skin on skin contact below the waist.

 

“How badly do you want my cock in you, Kakashi?” Obito asked while teasingly nipping at his neck.

 

“So badly. I need it,” he groaned in answer. He did. He truly did.

 

The raven smirked at him, his dark eyes full of mischief as he began stripping Kakashi of his t-shirt and sweatpants. Cool air hit his fevered skin and it made a shudder run through him, his cock twitching at the prospect of what was to come. Both literally and figuratively.

 

“You look so hot like this, Kakashi. But I know you’d look even hotter with my dick in your ass,” Obito purred, circling his fingers around Kakashi’s aching shaft and letting his hand pleasure him, spreading precome all along his cock.

 

Kakashi chuckled and snuck a hand down to massage his balls the way he liked. “Then I’d hurry up if I were you before I end up fucking myself instead,” he answered and it made Obito let out a low groan at the thought. He liked to watch almost as much as he liked to fuck Kakashi’s ass himself. It made him even hungrier for their coupling -- or vigorous fucking.

 

Just then, there was a crash in the kitchen and Obito’s mischief turned into annoyance and he pouted. “I think your dog just got on the table again,” he grumbled.

 

“Leave Pakkun be,” Kakashi said with a sigh. “We can deal with it later.”

 

“No, no. I’m going to go check,” Obito decided regardless, making Kakashi sigh as he dismounted the bed. He turned to look at his disappointed boyfriend. “What? I’ll be right back! It won’t take me longer than a second. Maybe a minute tops!”

 

“Alright…” Kakashi said dejectedly and grasped his cock in his own hand before smirking at his boyfriend with smoky eyes. “Don’t be too long or I’ll have to start without you.”

 

Obito grinned and waggled his eyebrows before opening the bedroom door and leaving Kakashi to his own devices. He figured his lover wouldn’t mind much if he started to take care of himself while he waited. It’d just give him the opportunity to have Obito watch him like he enjoyed so much and make him easier to breach when he came back.

 

He reached over to the bedside table and pumped a small amount of lube into his open palm, before spreading it onto his fingers and reaching down, past his balls to the puckered treasure that lay between his legs. His touch was searing and his entrance was begging to be fingered deeply by it to make way for Obito’s cock.

 

Kakashi let his fingers glide across it and swirl around his entrance. It simply wasn’t enough, so he gave up on teasing and slipped inside his own heat. He let out a breath of relief at the pleasure it evoked for him, working his finger in and out and adding another. He did think to add a toy to open himself further, maybe some anal beads or a dildo to give Obito a show, but he’d wait to slip one of those in until Obito came back in the room.

 

After a while of fingering himself, he had to imagine why Obito hadn’t come back in the room yet. It’d been several minutes since he had started and far longer than the minute Obito had promised him. There was an ominous clatter of objects further in the apartment and Obito shouted in surprise. Was he still getting used to the dog? Pakkun was only a pug. He wasn’t that much of a handful.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Kakashi sighed and wiped his fingers off on the bedspread before leaning back over to the nightstand and yanking out a drawer, revealing a decently-sized buttplug. Ah, this would be good to sate himself until he got the real thing.

 

He pumped some lube onto it and coated the toy before maneuvering himself to insert it. All it took was a push and it slipped easily into his readily prepared hole, locking snugly into place. A plug wasn’t Obito’s cock, but it’d keep him ready and open for when Obito finally hurried back to shove his dick inside of him.

 

Kakashi sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, mindful of the plug inside him, so he could retrieve his pants. He was curious to see what was taking Obito so long and slipped on the storm-gray sweatpants before he proceeded to make his way into the kitchen.

 

What he found was a grown man angrily setting up mouse traps in the middle of the kitchen floor, muttering angrily with his face as bright red as the cartoon character covering his pajama pants.

 

“Obito, what are you doing?” Kakashi asked, watching his hilariously seething boyfriend squat on the kitchen floor surrounded by traps.

 

“What does it look like, Bakakashi? I’m trying to catch a mouse!” he snapped angrily.

 

Kakashi had to hold in a chuckle. “That’s not going to work. It’ll just run around those. Where’d you get all of those anyhow?”

 

“Does it matter?” Obito huffed. “And what do you mean it won’t work? Mice like cheese right? It’ll go after one of these things.”

 

“You’re more likely to catch yourself or the dog with those,” Kakashi answered. “How about we get some sticky paper or house traps instead? It won’t be able to escape those.”

 

“House traps? Like the no-kill ones? No thanks! I want that bastard dead,” Obito stated firmly before crying out as he snapped his finger on the trap he was setting. “Damn rat!”

 

“I thought you said it was a mouse?”

 

“Who cares?” Obito growled and got to his feet, harshly setting the last trap on the counter once he yanked it out of the trap. “Come on, let’s head to the store and get some poison or something. I won’t be outwitted by a rodent!”

 

“Are you sure you haven’t been already?” Kakashi asked tauntingly.

 

“Shut up and get your shirt on. We’re heading to the store _now_ ,” Obito grumbled grabbing the car keys from the counter.

 

“It’s almost two in the morning.”

 

“We’ll head to Wal-Mart. Let’s go already. You’re burning daylight, Bakakashi!” Obito grunted as he slipped on his sneakers and threw on a hoodie over his bare chest.

 

Kakashi could work with that. Maybe they’d find some alone time somewhere? You never know, but then again, Obito might like it even more if someone else was watching. So he threw on a jacket and some shoes and followed his aggravated boyfriend out the door.  

 

As they drove the store, Kakashi had to hide his arousal as the toy jostled his insides making it spike through the roof. They had better hurry or he might end up riding Obito somewhere on the side of the road. The journey was only half the fun, but sadly, he didn’t even glimpse his direction.

 

His ass clenched tightly around the toy to sate himself. It was only temporary relief for a much more immediate problem and he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan.

 

That got Obito’s attention immediately.

 

He glimpsed over at Kakashi before setting his eyes back on the road. “What are you doing now, Bakakashi?”

 

Kakashi bit his lip and chuckled deeply, “What do you think I’m doing?”

 

Obito was silent for a moment, considering his answer before grumbling, “I don’t freaking know! That's why I asked.”

 

“How badly do you want to open me up?” Kakashi teased, his meaning coming across clearly to Obito’s ears.

 

The response he received was an aroused whimper and Obito swallowed thickly before he softly asked, “Do you want me to pull over?”

 

Leaning over in his seat, Kakashi whispered seductively in his ear, “No, I’d prefer to see if we can get an audience.”

 

Obito chewed his lip but managed to keep his eyes on the road. “I don’t think I can resist you for that long.” And he was being honest if the tent in his pajama pants were anything to go by. He dropped one hand from the steering wheel to grind into the palm of his hand. Ah yes, that always got him going and Kakashi couldn’t help but smirk. They were both going to enjoy this.

 

The moment they hurried through the Wal-Mart doors, Kakashi and Obito found themselves grinning like madmen as Kakashi ushered Obito along.

 

“How much longer, Kakashi? I don’t think I can wait any longer,” Obito whispered.

 

“Not much longer. Let’s at least get to the aisle with whatever it is--”

 

“Rat poison?”

 

“--yeah… The aisle with the rat poison so we can pretend nothing happened.”

 

“I thought the idea was to get caught?” Obito asked, confused. His brows knit together and he pouted.

 

“Don’t think about it too hard. You might kill your erection,” Kakashi chuckled at Obito’s expense. He received a glare for his trouble and Obito took ahold of his wrist.

 

“That’s it, Bakakashi! I’m done waiting!” he declared and dragged Kakashi into an empty aisle.

 

Kakashi didn’t pay much attention to which one, only the way Obito pressed him against a shelf and pressed against him. Obito’s rigid cock pressed against the crack of his ass, making him moan appreciatively. He’d been waiting for this moment.

 

Hot breath fell on the back of his neck as Obito whispered, “Which plug did you use?” He intentionally rubbed his clothed cock over the crack of Kakashi’s ass.

 

“The black one,” Kakashi breathed, his back bowing into the touch in an attempt to entice Obito further.

 

He paused. “The big one?”

 

“It’s _decently-sized…_ ”

 

Obito pressed his face in Kakashi’s shoulder to hold back a moan. “God, I bet your hole is stretched so nicely right now, Kakashi. Maybe we’ll have to invite one of our friends over and have a threesome sometime so I can watch that slutty hole of yours stretch around two cocks,” Obito whispered before nuzzling his nose against Kakashi’s throat and sliding a hand into the front of Kakashi’s sweatpants to stroke Kakashi’s cock.

 

“Promises. Promises.” Kakashi retorted.

 

Obito hummed thoughtfully. “That’s a promise I’m gonna keep, Bakakashi. Just you wait.”

 

And with that, his hand retreated from around Kakashi’s leaking cock causing him to jut his hips forward in want and groan at the loss. “Shhhh… just wait. I have something even better to offer you, then I’ll bring you off, alright?”

 

Kakashi sighed and waited patiently, opening his legs for Obito to open him up and take out the plug to slip in something bigger and hotter and better in just about every way. And true to his word, Obito did.

 

He slid his hands over Kakashi’s ass, admiring it both by touch and sight before ripping down Kakashi’s sweatpants to get an even better look at the two pale, creamy globes before him. “Mmm…” Obito hummed. “I’ll have to eat you out sometime. I feel like I forgot just how delicious your ass was.”

 

Kakashi grinned into his arm. “Thank you. I’d gladly let you.”

 

“I know you would,” and the delight could be heard in Obito’s voice. Then, without warning, gave a light slap to Kakashi’s ass. “Open your legs wider, Kakashi. Spread them for me.”

 

Kakashi obliged without hesitation and gasped as Obito pressed on the flared bottom of the plug, undoubtedly pushing it against his prostate. Then he twisted the plug, pulling it out a fraction before pushing it back in again. “Oh god, Obito! Stop teasing me and fuck me!” Kakashi had to bite his knuckles not to yell in the store.

 

“Your wish is my command,” Obito purred and began to slide the plug out of Kakashi’s lube-slick hole. The act was torturously slow and all part of the show where Kakashi was but a marionette and Obito was the puppeteer with skilled hands and fingers, and the pair were coming upon their finale. When the plug finally came out, there was a soft squelch of wetness and a trail of lube that connected the plug to Kakashi’s flickering, greedy hole.

 

“You want it so bad, don’t you, Kakashi?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

 

“Do you want me to put my dick in this nice ass of yours?” Obito asked, nuzzling into Kakashi’s neck once more.

 

“God, please put your dick in my ass, Obito.”

 

“Then beg.” Obito planted a kiss on the side of Kakashi’s exposed throat and ground his pajama-clad cock against Kakashi’s ass once more.

 

“Please, Obito… put your dick inside me! I want it so bad,” he pleaded, thrusting back to meet Obito’s advances.

 

Obito took himself by the hilt and pulled down the waistband of his pajamas before sinking himself into the inviting, tight heat of Kakashi’s stretched ass. The two of them sighed in unison as Obito bottomed out inside him. “Ready to have ‘fucking in a Wal-Mart’ crossed off the bucket list?”

 

“Definitely. Just _move!_ ” Kakashi ordered, taking his own cock in his hand and letting it fly over his leaking cock.

Pleasurably purring at the huskiness in Kakashi’s voice and the way he gripped the shelf in front of him with white knuckles, Obito began to thrust. After a few moments, they finally gained a rhythm that satisfied both of them. They were getting closer and closer to the finish, bucking hard enough to knock over various objecks on their shelves.

 

“Fuck, Kakashi! I’m going to come in you so hard tonight…” he bit his lip hard, his thrusts becoming more frantic and out of sync.

 

“Do it, Obito,” Kakashi said, egging him on. “Come inside me. Fill me up with your come.”

 

“God, Kakashi… I’m really gonna come if you say that again,” Obito whined, driving harder into his partner.

 

“Good. Then do it,” Kakashi hissed. “Come for me; come inside me and plug me up so you can fill my ass with your come. Make it leak with your seed.”

 

“That’s a little graphic,” Obito commented, “and kinda gross, but I could dig it.”

 

“Just fuck me, you idiot,” Kakashi grumbled, stroking his cock even faster to match Obito’s thrusts. But at the word ‘idiot’, Obito spent himself almost immediately into Kakashi’s tight ass that seemed to milk every last drop from his cock.

 

“Feeling any better?” Kakashi grunted, still stroking himself.

 

Obito carefully slid his cock out of Kakashi’s ass and with expert precision, scooped up the leaking come with the tip of the toy that he was still holding, and pressed it inside Kakashi’s hungry hole as it winked at him to seduce him into fucking into it once more. “Much,” he answered at last. “Want me to take care of yours?”

 

Kakashi turned around and held his cock by the base. “Do you even have to ask?”

 

His partner obliged, sinking onto the filthy tile of the superstore, his lips parting around Kakashi’s flushed, pink cock as he moaned around it, the sound reverberating up Kakashi’s body through the tip of his dick as he fucked into Obito’s throat.

 

“That’s it,” Kakashi murmured. “You really do enjoy giving head, don’t you, Obito? Maybe we should let our friends fuck you too? I bet you’d like that, getting your ass and throat filled with come and stuffed by cock after cock, getting your ass fucked until you can barely stand.” The visual that painted was better than any porn Kakashi had ever read, seen, or could possibly imagine.

 

Imagine someone so pushy and dominant and hotheaded on his knees and naked, splayed out before you. Come is splattered across his lower back and thighs and liberally coated all over the reddened cheeks of his ass. And inbetween those two round, perky cheeks is an even brighter red hole, dribbling the leavings of several admirers that had fucked and stretched out his hole over and over and over again. The puffy, red entrance clenches and flutters as though detecting its audience and a glob of come oozes out, crawling over his balls and dripping onto the floor below. _“Ka-ka-shiiiiiiii… Please take care of me and fuck my needy, dirty hole…”_

 

Obviously, that’d make Kakashi come while being completely soft and in line at the DMV. Obligingly so, he came straight down Obito’s throat, forcing his partner to swallow everything he had to offer whether he was ready or not. Obito, however, swallowed it all without trouble and had the nerve to look up at him and lick his lips like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. Obito might talk big and be a bit bossy, but he loved to suck cock and eat ass -- especially in public.

 

Speaking of which, when Kakashi finally came to his senses, his gaze landed on an employee at the end of the aisle who seemed frozen in disbelief while holding a box of merchandise. His eyes were glued on the pair before promptly dropping the box on the ground.

 

Obito whipped his attention toward the employee as well and grinned mischievously, “Oh hey! Wanna join?”

 

“Y-Yes! I mean! I mean no!” The employee took a few steps back and hurried away and out of sight.

 

Kakashi chuckled. What a cute guy. He seemed a bit familiar though…

 

“Hey, Bakakashi, wasn’t that one of your students? Yam-potato or something?” Obito asked as Kakashi tucked his cock back in his sweatpants.

 

“Yamato,” Kakashi corrected. Ah, that was right. Yamato Tenzou, his star pupil at the university. He couldn’t help but vaguely wonder just how Yamato would look at him now that he’s seen him getting sucked off by another man, and possibly _fucked._

 

“He’s kinda cute,” Obito commented, getting to his feet.

 

Kakashi nodded. He may have begun plotting after that, but he certainly wasn’t going to let his daftly clueless boyfriend know. Perhaps he would be getting that threesome after all?

 

* * *

 

Kakashi and Obito proceeded through the store as normal after that, although they may have kissed a few times on nearly every available surface and fucked while parked on the side of the road while on their way home. And when they opened the door, they couldn’t believe their eyes. The dog had caught the mouse alright, but instead of killing it or chasing it out of the house, it was curled up, asleep in Pakkun’s paws.

 

Obito scowled accusatorily at the pug. “You are the worst guard dog I’ve ever seen.” The pug huffed and laid its head down on its new friend.

 

“Well, we caught the mouse I suppose,” Kakashi said with a chuckle.

 

“But we did all of this for nothing though!”

 

“Not for nothing,” Kakashi corrected him, cupping a hand over one of the globes of Obito’s muscular ass. “There was a lot of something during our adventure tonight and I’ve got some ideas we can use for later… or in the future.”

 

Obito eyed him curiously and dropped the bag on the floor. “Oh? Is that right, Bakakashi?”

 

“Mhm. Now, if I remember correctly, you’re supposed to be filling me up with your come.”

 

“Right, right. Want the next round here or in the bedroom?”

 

“Here’s good,” Kakashi purred, sliding a hand into Obito’s pants to begin stroking his half-hard cock into fullness. “We’ll make it into the bedroom eventually.”


End file.
